Vorgis
"Before indulging in the main dish, I shall whet my appetite on you! How does an undisputed god taste...?" Vorgis is the main antagonist and final boss of Mugen Souls. Mugen Souls Vorgis does not make an official appearance until the group heads towards Soil World. Belleria calls him "father" and brings him renegade Shampurus she creates in order to help him recover his energy. He claims that it took him "tens of thousands of years" to regain his power after his initial clash with the Undisputed God. When the group first meets Vorgis, he appears to have a very easygoing and calm personality, like a friendly father figure that has just met his daughter's friends. However, this quickly changes as he reveals that he has gathered enough strength to devour worlds, and swallows Soil world whole as the group watches with horror. He easily defeats the group and sends them to Sun World, while sending monsters everywhere to "season" the worlds before he devours them as well. Belleria secretly returns to Vorgis (using an extra ship from Sun World) and asks for Vorgis to explain himself. Vorgis then reveals that he is not Belleria's father, but her pet as Belleria is actually the "God of Destruction" and Vorgis was simply helping her fulfill her role. Vorgis reveals that he held Belleria's memories of her time with Chou-Chou prior to the games beginning, through a red crystal that also housed her true powers. Having her touch the crystal to regain her memories, he attempts to persuade her to defeat Chou-Chou, who would attack her and continue to blame her for the problems that occurred. Belleria returns along with the rest of the group, determined to defeat Vorgis and save the seven worlds. After defeating Vorgis the first time, he reveals his dissatisfaction of actually being a pet and his desire to become the true "God of Destruction". He swallows the red crystal and ends up absorbing Belleria, transforming into a new "butterfly-like" form and attacking the party once again. Depending on the route the player chooses, Vorgis' fate will differ. If the player follows the "Good ending route", Vorgis will taunt Chou-Chou with the knowledge that since he and Belleria have fused together, she must either kill her first friend in cold-blood, or let him/her recover enough strength to devour worlds once again. Chou-Chou instead chooses to gather her remaining powers as the "undisputed god" and charges at Vorgis. Belleria is saved while Vorgis is assumed to be dead, along with Chou-Chou. If the player manages to fulfill the requirements for the "True ending route", Chou-Chou's shampurus will all attack Vorgis, slowly weakening him. Vorgis will attempt to defeat Chou-Chou and the others once again, but the group remains triumphant and the Shampurus manage to "scrub" Vorgis down enough to forcibly separate him and Belleria, as well as free Soil World. Vorgis (now greatly shrunken) laminates about how he was weakened and how he still had Belleria's powers, but Belleria and Chou-Chou work together to "Moe Kill" him and transform him into a black shampuru. Quotes Turn * "What's on the menu?" * "Shall I swallow you whole?" Attack * "I'll flatten you." * "Here I go..." Attacked * "Itchy." * "Useless." * "Unnh...crafty." * "GGAAAH!" EX Skill * "I'll season you!" Enemy KO * "WEAK!!" KO'ed * "This cannot be...NOOOOOO!!" Deified Turn * "None of you will be left standing." * "Who shall die first?" Deified Attacked * "Won't this hurt your precious friend?" * "That tickles." Deified EX Skill * "Taste my true power." * "This, and this! I'll prepare a full-course meal!" Deified Enemy KO * "What an eyesore." * "Disappear!" * "You're weak!" * "Destroyed." Trivia * Vorgis is described as being the size of a planet, yet is scaled-down significantly in his boss fights. * The Normal Ending of Mugen Souls Z ''will reveal that Vorgis's second form, Deified Vorgis, is actually the form Belleria takes when she regains her powers as the God of Destruction, rather than just being a result of Vorgis absorbing Belleria. * The God of Destruction form of Vorgis is referred to as "Awakened Belleria" in ''Mugen Souls Z, which implies that it's mostly Belleria's form. Category:Mugen Souls NPC Category:Mugen Souls characters Category:Male Category:Terse